His Warmth, His Lips, His Love
by A Failure
Summary: She couldn't wait any longer without telling him. She couldn't last any longer in this nightmare of keeping her feelings a secret. She'd go insane if she did... Maya Fey needed to tell Phoenix Wright she loved in, dammit!


_Author's Note: My name proooobably sounds familiar to a few of you. Well, to introduce myself, I am the girlfriend of the wonderfully dorky_ _ **thepudz**_ _! He's told me about this site multiple times before, and considering I'm a writer myself, (I even meet thepudz at a writers festival!), I wanted to test myself out on it. So here's my first story with my OTP of the series, Phoenix and Maya, which I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

His shadowy blue eyes were one of the few things Maya loved about Phoenix most. She rested her hand under her chin, gazing into the marvelous sight that was Phoenix Wright, all while he simply stared out the window, not taking notice of the girl's swooning.

The burger joint they were at was strident, but all vibrations of sound simply didn't reach Maya's ears, hidden under the softness of her smooth raven hair. No, instead, all senses were blocked out except for those focused on the man himself, Phoenix 'Hot Damn' Wright.

Even the burger before her didn't matter to her as much as he did. A mere three weeks ago, he had saved her from one of the vilest experiences she had ever had the poor pleasure in taking part in: Being kidnapped by the disgusting Shelly de Killer. This man, however, saved her. He broke down for her, searched for her, did everything in his power, and even damn near went against his entire code of being a lawyer for her.

And yet, she never repaid him. She treated him like garbage, as per usual, but this time, she actually felt guilty about it. She felt guilt for using him so much for his money, and she felt guilty at how she just seemed like a greedy bitch to him when she actually loved the hell out of him.

She loved Phoenix Wright more than any possible woman could love a man. She sighed in delight, but it seemed Phoenix took notice, turning his head to stare right back into those eyes of hers. She immediately jumped back, blinking hastily and looking away. "Uh, n – nice weather we're having here, ain't it?" She responded, pulling the sentence straight out of her ass. ' _Gee, Great conversation topic, Maya. The freaking weather. You're so smart, aren't you!?'_

"Maya, it's raining and it's freezing. I'd hardly call this 'nice' weather." Phoenix droned, his eyes drooping into his usual judgmental face.

"I know that. Just teasing ya!" Maya lied, looking at Phoenix with her evil eye as if to make it seem she was making a joke about the whole thing. Phoenix didn't even respond, instead looking down at her meal before her.

"You haven't had a single bite…" Phoenix commented, pointing towards her burger which was still captive within the flimsy wrapper.

"I'm, uh, not feeling hungry." Maya quickly responded. ' _Dammit, Maya, pull yourself together! Your obvious love is showing!_ '

"I specifically remember you tugging at my shirt and choking me as you dragged me into here. Now you tell me, after you spend fifteen dollars on this, that you're not hungry?!" Phoenix's eyes were the shape of golf balls, and the amount of utter disbelief on his face really made Maya aware of how much of an idiot she was being right now.

"I – I'm sorry…" Maya quietly whimpered, looking down at the floor. Phoenix kept his face in utter disbelief, not at the fact she hadn't eaten anything, but at the fact she said 'Sorry'. ' _She's never said sorry for wasting my money before… Is she feeling bad about something?_ '

"Maya, you're acting differently. Are you alright?" Phoenix asked. Maya looked up, putting on the fakest smile a human being could put on.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm perfectly and utterly fine, Nick! Nothing has ever been wrong with me and nothing will ever be wrong with me! I'm perfect!" Maya cheerily said, but Phoenix didn't buy the act, and the look on his face told her everything. "H… How about we go now… You can take me back to my place…"

Phoenix raised an eyebrow and opened his mouth to speak, but Maya had already stood up and started to leave. Phoenix grabbed his umbrella, jogging over to her and stopping her. "Maya, are you – "

"LOOK, I'M FINE, OKAY?! STOP PRYING INTO MY BUSINESS ALL THE TIME!" Maya screamed, causing the entire joint to into a perfect silence. Maya immediately shut her lips, closing her eyes tightly until she felt pain and cursing herself. ' _What the hell is wrong with me? I have so much guilt from treating Nick like crap, combined with the fact I was kidnapped three weeks ago… By Ami, I think I'm going insane! ARGGGGH!_ '

"I'm… I'm so sorry…" Maya whimpered out, but when she closed her eyes, Phoenix was smiling instead. His smile was like a sun, warmth in the cold, a light in the dark, a door in a cramped room. His smile was enough to make her entire week.

"The rain has probably formed some puddles out there… Tell ya what, I'll give you a piggy back like you always beg me to do, so your feet won't get wet." Phoenix offered. Maya's eyes expanded in surprise at the man's offer.

"That umbrella is only big enough to support one of us… You sure you'll be alright getting wet?" Maya asked. ' _And not wet in THAT way… Oh, by Ami, get your mind out of the gutter, Maya!_ '

"You've been through a lot this last month. Think it's about time I start treating you better." Phoenix answered, his smile everlasting and not dropping. Maya grabbed the sleeve of her robes, sighing. ' _It's about time I start treating YOU better…_ ' But the words didn't come out, and remained as pointless thoughts within that cranium of hers.

Phoenix and Maya exited the joint, and Maya grabbed onto Phoenix's shoulder and hoisted herself up, her legs dropping on either side of his hips and her arms wrapping around his neck as she leaned all her weight on him. "You okay?" Maya asked.

"Ngh… Just fine. You reckon you can hold the umbrella?" Phoenix asked, and Maya nodded, grabbing the small umbrella and holding it over herself. The material blocked the falling specks of water falling from the sky onto her, but Phoenix was getting wet himself, his spikes not drooping but instead becoming softer to touch and even funnier to look at as they glistened in light.

In the position she was currently in, she could feel his shoulder muscles contracting and stretching, and the feel of his chest moving with his breaths. ' _He must pack something under that shirt of his… Hot damn, I can feel it!_ '

She nuzzled further into Phoenix's back, attempting to warm herself as her veins ran cold in the freezing weather and wetness of rain, and she closed her eyes and let the feeling of the fabric of his shirt against her cheek lift her away into a world of bliss and love. Before she even knew it, she was right outside the door of her apartment, Phoenix using the key she gave to him two years ago to open it. Phoenix stepped into her apartment, the water from the rain dripping from the umbrella and him.

Phoenix softly laid her on the couch, thinking she was asleep, but he saw her eyes wide open. "I'll see ya tomorrow, Maya. You get yourself some rest, you deserve it."

Phoenix turned around, but Maya immediately objected. "Wait, don't go! Need you here!"

Phoenix froze in his tracks and he turned around, looking at the raven haired spirit medium. "What's up?" He asked.

Maya grabbed her wrist, twisting it in her palm, and closing her eyes. "Nick, there's… There's something I've wanted to tell you… For a while now…"

Phoenix raised both eyebrows, but he couldn't get a word in. Maya grabbed his collar, and sunk her lips into his with utter desperation to get a kiss. She pushed herself against his shocked mouth, her eyes closed but when opened, she saw his wide eyes and pulled back. There was silence, but Maya broke it. "I love you, Nick! I love you so damn much! I needed to say that before I drove myself mad with bottle up love… I'm sorry I did that, but I needed to! You can hate me all you want, but it won't change – "

Maya was silenced by Phoenix softly grabbing her chin and lightly pushing his lips against hers. She gasped into his mouth, but she eventually closed her eyes, grabbing the back of his spiked hair and pulling him closer to her. His lips were a blissful train with the destination being a wonderland of nothing but love and utter love. She hummed against his lips, letting him know just how much she enjoyed this, and just like that, on her second kiss ever, she was prodding her tongue at his lips, hoping for the door to open to him.

And it did. And she loved it.

He crawled on top of her, and she laid fully down on the couch, letting his weight on to her, letting him be the master. Her tongue pushed and danced with his, her hands roamed all over his chest, feeling places she'd wanted to feel for so long. She gripped the back of neck, and finally, he broke away.

"In case you didn't notice," he gasped for air, panting. "I love you too, Maya."

Even after the kiss, those words hit her like bullets. She's been longing to hear them for so long, but now she didn't know how to react to them. She looked into his predatory, masterful eyes and did the only thing she knew how to do at this current moment.

Pull him close, feel his lips, and melt away…


End file.
